Fiesta del té
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Una fiesta del té gracias a la intervención, termina en algo mas que una simple fiesta! Advertencia: Trios


En Astraea Hill se respiraba un aparente aire de tranquilidad y armonía, varias chicas se habían reunido para tomar el té de la tarde.

-Es conveniente que las tres escuelas se encuentren para tomar el té, así también, aumentará la fraternidad entre ellas y…

-Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sabemos Chikaru chan, ahora tomemos este té….

Yaya Nanto ya había comenzado a probar el té previamente servido

-Ya me aburrí…

Una chica veía la taza algo distraída, después de un gran bostezo, el clima y lo cálido de la habitación, le estaban provocando sueño.

-Por favor Amane sama, es sólo para convivir entre nuestras escuelas…

Hikari Konohana le miraba suplicante

-Lo comprendo Hikari chan…

Por otro lado, Nagisa y Tamao estaban sentadas cerca de una ventana, el clima era lluvioso y el ambiente en el interior de la habitación no era nada agradable, le habían preocupado las palabras de Amane ¿Política acaso? Suspiró, alzó la mirada y ahí estaba: Shizuma Hanasono mirándola otra vez, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, Shizuma avanzó hacia Nagisa y la besó en la frente.

-Chikaru sama tiene razón…

Desde el otro lado, una chica había alzado la voz al escuchar a Amane, era Kizuna Hyūga, mientras que Remon Natsune solo asintió.

Y alejada de todas, se encontraba Kagome Byakudan, quien solo mira la escena en aquel salón

-Percival, ¿Estás bien?

Miró al oso

-No puedes ver nada de lo que sucederá…

Volvió a mirar al oso y se acercó a Shizuma.

-Percival quiere dormir…

Shizuma sonrió al verla

-Acompáñame…

Pasaron a una habitación contigua y Kagome arropó a su oso.

-¡Que descanses!

Pasaron algunas horas y la lluvia comenzó a disminuir, Chikaru miró su reloj y volteó a ver a Kizuna y a Remon

-Por favor chicas, les pido que regresen y notifiquen que la reunión del té, terminará en un par de horas, en cuanto termine, iré para allá, no es apropiado que dos doncellas como ustedes caminen tan tarde.

Las dos chicas asintieron y salieron de la habitación, Kagome, quien se había quedado prácticamente muda, habló…

-Yo tengo sueño ¿Puedo irme a dormir con Percival?

Todas la miraron, no pudieron oponerse a los ojitos que Kagome chan les hacía

-¡Si, no hay problema!

Shizuma la llevó a la siguiente habitación y regresó al salón de té

-Creo que finalmente nosotras quedamos…

Pero sorpresivamente, Chiyo chan se pone de pie, se despide de Nagisa y…

-Yo debo irme también, hay cosas que debo arreglar y no pueden esperar, siento mucho tener que irme.

-No hay problema Chiyo chan, comprendemos…

Todas se despidieron de Chiyo chan, sin embargo, cuando la puerta se cerró, alguien, ahí presente, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Esto se va a poner bueno-Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se acerca a las tazas de té y de entre sus ropas saca un frasquito, el contenido es transparente y sin pensarlo dos veces, vacía todo el contenido en las tazas de té, rápidamente esconde el frasco y se apresura a servirlo.

Una vez que todas tomaron por completo el contenido de las tazas, Hikari chan comenzó a sonrojarse mucho

-Sa.. sabes, Amane sama.. yo… yo…

Amane la miraba expectante ¿Qué era eso tan importante? Yaya se había desesperado también, al ver la timidez de Hikari la tomó de los hombros y miró a Amane.

-Lo que Hikari chan quiere decir Amane sama, es esto…

Y sin previo aviso, besó a Hikari chan, probando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en toda la boca de Hikari, quien, al sentir tal estímulo, se sonrojó aún más, todas miraban la escena con sus rostros completamente sonrojados, la lengua de Yaya jugaba con la de Hikari, provocando en esta última que se le escapara un gemido.

Las ahí presentes, que también vieron la escena, comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas, Amane veía sorprendida la escena, realmente le excitaba el escuchar la voz de Hikari, pero aún más, el beso que Yaya le estaba dando y que Hikari le correspondiera.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos atrás?

Shizuma tomó a Nagisa por los hombros e hizo lo mismo con ella, las demás chicas se sonrojaron aun mas, ya no era una pareja ¡Ahora eran dos! Por un lado: Yaya y Hikari y por el otro, Nagisa y Shizuma

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yaya clavó la vista en Amane, mientras tomaba aire, después de ese beso tan profundo.

-¿Gustas?

Y Amane no lo pensó dos veces, ante la sorpresa de Hikari, Amane la tomó de los hombros e hizo lo mismo que Yaya haba hecho con ella, los gemidos de Hikari no se hicieron esperar, más grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Amane comenzaba a despojarla de sus ropas, pero no opuso resistencia, ella quería ser tocada por Amane y su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

-¿Te unes?

Amane miraba a Yaya sonrojada, quien, al ver el estado en el que Hikari se encontraba, no se negó, tomó a Hikari de la cintura y mientras Amane la besaba, Yaya comenzaba a juguetear con el pecho de Hikari, quien el sentir aquellas manos en su interior, hizo que se excitara aún más por otro lado Shizuma ya había comenzado a desvestir lentamente a Nagisa, claro está, que Tamao se sonrojó de ver aquel beso entre Shizuma y Nagisa, al ver esto Shizuma mira a una sonrojada Tamao

-¿Vienes?

La chica no lo piensa y va hacia los brazos de Shizuma, dejando que Nagisa vea cómo se besan ellas dos, mientras tanto, Amane se encuentra besando a Hikari, quien ya ha sido despojada de su blusa y sus sostén. Yaya, hace lo propio abajo, quitándole la falda y el resto de ropa interior, el sudor de las tres chicas se confunde con los líquidos que fluyen sin parar

-Ah!

Un gemido saca de su mundo de ensueño a Hikari, quien siente los labios de Amane juguetear con su parte más íntima, mientras que Yaya atiende el pecho de Hikari, por su parte, Shizuma ha despojado a Nagisa de su uniforme, dejándola sólo en ropa interior, la cual, con el sudor, hace que todo se transparente y deje ver los encantos de Nagisa, excitando aun mas a Shizuma y a Tamao, quien con sólo ver a las chicas besándose, comienza a juguetear consigo misma…

Shizuma, al notar aquello, le sube la falda y comienza a ayudarla, mientras que Nagisa besa la boca de Tamao, jugueteando con su lengua y probándola por completo.

Mientras tanto Miyuki, mira a aquellas 6 jovencitas, todas, completamente excitadas, tocándose, probándose, entregándose al placer con desenfreno. Logra tragar algo de saliva, está nerviosa y ella también quiere hacer algo, está a punto de tocarse ella misma cuando…

Chikaru y Tomori toman sorpresivamente a Miyuki, dejándola acostada en un sillón

-No creas que tu sola podrás con todo…

Las dos chicas toman un lazo del cabello de Miyuki y la atan al sillón

-¡Que comience la fiesta del té!

Chikaru comienza a desvestir a Miyuki mientras que Tomori, toma un poco del té que se encontraba en la tetera y vierte un poco del dulce té en el pecho de Miyuki, quien al sentir el líquido y la lengua de Chikaru comienza a gemir por otra parte, Tomori comienza lentamente a juguetear con el bikini que Miyuki traía puesto tocándola, poco a poco se deshace del bikini y Tomori tiene toda la libertad para poder probar a Miyuki quien se sonroja, las dos chicas comienzan a juguetear con ella, vertiendo en el cuerpo de Miyuki tés de varios sabores

-¡Eres deliciosa!

Chikaru sonríe maliciosamente al ver el rostro de Miyuki, Tomori hace lo mismo y los cuerpos desnudos de las 3 chicas se tocan entre sí, en un mar de éxtasis, se logran escuchar los gemidos de las chicas, cuerpos desnudos, el sudor de todos esos cuerpos y líquidos recorriendo los cuerpos de las chicas, todas totalmente desnudas, probándose unas a las otras.

Al día siguiente, los cuerpos de las chicas yacían en el piso, manos, rostros, piernas y brazos, yacían confundidos entre los cuerpos desnudos de todas ellas Yaya, fue la primera en despertar.

-¡Hikari! ¡Amane sama!

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos, el dolor de cabeza era terrible y la luz del sol les molestaba un poco

-¿Qué pasó?

Las chicas miraron el espectáculo y se sonrojaron al recordar la noche de pasión desenfrenada que habían vivido, se miraron y se sonrojaron

-¡Hay que despertar a las demás!

Amane, Hikari y Yaya despertaron a las demás chicas, todas, se miraban recordando lo que habían hecho el día anterior rápidamente se vistieron unas a las otras.

-Hagamos un pacto

Tomori, Miyuki y Chikaru, hablaron por las 3 escuelas

-Nos reuniremos a tomar el té, por lo menos una vez a la semana…

Todas asintieron

-Lo que sucedió en esta habitación, se quedará en estas cuatro paredes, solo nosotras podremos regresar el próximo viernes a este lugar, pero la siguiente ocasión, estaremos plenamente consientes de lo que hagamos…

Tomori había hablado muy solemnemente, todas las ahí presentes asintieron: la fiesta del té, solamente se haría en presencia de las 9 chicas.

Todas salieron y se dirigieron a sus escuelas, ninguna haría mención de nada, afuera, todo seguiría su curso normal, mientras que aquel salón de té, sería su paraíso terrenal.

Fin

Nota de Lucy Oraki: Hola! Después de meses de no actualizar, he decidido subir este fic! Mi primer fic Yuri! He de agradecer a DarKagura porque sin su asesoría con respecto a Strawberry Panic, no hubiera sido posible la realizacin de este fic!

Solo me resta decir: Gracias! Y Disfruten! XD


End file.
